I never was yours
by hiirei
Summary: Osomatsu bukan milik Choromatsu, begitu pula dengan Choromatsu yang tidak akan Osomatsu pernah miliki. [OsoChoro]
"Osomatsu- _niisan_ ,"

"Ya? Ada apa, Choromatsu?"

"Aku ... aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan." Dia menatap wajah kakaknya, "Dan aku akan pindah dari rumah ini."

.

.

.

.

I never was yours

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _OsoChoro / Osomatsu x Choromatsu. Boys-love. Incest. Judul merupakan lirik lagu This is Gospel yang dinyanyikan Panic! At the Disco. Cover cerita ini milik saya. Modified-Canon. Masih seputar episode 24, karena episode 25 belum bisa membuat saya melupakan apa yang terjadi di episode sebelumnya :'"_

 _._

.

.

.

Ruang itu menjadi hening, Osomatsu tidak lagi meneruskan keluhannya tentang bagaimana ia sial hari ini karena lagi-lagi kalah taruhan dalam pacuan kuda dan menghabiskan semua uangnya di _pachinko_. Choromatsu tidak lagi berani menatap sang kakak setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia latih sejak kemarin malam.

Samar terdengar suara Jyushimatsu yang sedang berlatih mengayunkan tongkat bisbol dengan Ichimatsu yang terikat di sana, entah kapan si anak kelima itu akan selesai berlatih. Biasanya Choromatsu akan keluar dan memperingatinya, pernah juga ia bertanya pada Ichimatsu mengapa adiknya itu mau saja diikat pada tongkat tersebut. Tapi kali ini, Choromatsu membiarkan Jyushimatsu melakukan hobinya. Mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya ia akan mendengarkan suara itu berhitung sampai angka ribuan dengan suara yang terlampau ceria.

Dia akan pindah dari rumah ini, mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi untuk menetap di sini.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan berhenti mencari pekerjaan?" Osomatsu bertanya, membuat Choromatsu tersentak akan suara sang kakak yang tiba-tiba mengisi ruang sepi tersebut. "Bukankah kau pernah berkata bahwa _kau akan selalu ada bersamaku_?"

Choromatsu menutup kembali mulutnya yang terbuka untuk memberi balasan, meneguk ludah, dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah, "I-itu ..."

Sejak kecil, keduanya sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Melakukan kejahilan—yang delapan puluh lima persen merupakan ide Osomatsu—bersama, tertawa bersama, melihat bintang jatuh dan menggumamkan harapan di atap rumah bersama. Bahkan hingga sekarang pun keduanya masih saja dekat, melebihi kedekatan mereka dengan keempat saudara mereka yang lain.

Kedekatan itu bahkan hingga melampaui batas normal sepasang saudara. Hubungan mereka sudah menyimpang, _tabu_ , dan seharusnya berusaha cepat-cepat untuk dihilangkan atau dikubur dalam-dalam.

Namun keduanya justru berhubungan layaknya kedua pasang kekasih secara diam-diam. Berpegangan tangan di saat tidak ada yang melihat, melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh dengan kedipan—oh, ini hanya Osomatsu yang melakukan, Choromatsu tidak mungkin melakukannya—di saat salah satu dari mereka akan pergi keluar, menautkan bibir mereka saat hanya ada keduanya di rumah, dan hal lainnya yang bahkan melebihi dari itu semua.

Osomatsu terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban saudaranya, dan Choromatsu tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang kakaknya buat karena kepala Osomatsu yang tertunduk, membuat poninya menutupi wajah, "Kupikir kau orang yang tepat janji dan akan menepati janjimu agar kita selalu bersama-sama."

Bukan sekali atau dua kali pemikiran bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki terlintas di benak, mungkin justru mereka selalu memikirkan hal tersebut setiap hari. Hubungan kedua lelaki saja sudah tidak normal, apalagi memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadap saudara sendiri. Choromatsu tidak tahu lagi berapa banyak dosa yang ia buat dengan hanya memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada Osomatsu.

Ah, tapi bukankah ada perkataan bahwa cinta tidak perlu memiliki?

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , kau tahu kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus menerus. Aku membunuhmu secara perlahan dengan selalu menolak apa yang kau mau, dan kau juga membunuhku secara perlahan dengan terus memaksa."

Pernah suatu saat, ketika keempat saudara dan orangtua mereka pergi keluar, Osomatsu melontarkan ide tergila yang pernah Choromatsu dengar.

 _"Choromatsu, bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja? Pergi ke Amerika, mungkin, untuk menikah? Ah tapi kita tidak punya uang sebanyak itu ya. Kalau begitu, pergi ke mana saja yang kau suka, dan hidup berdua saja, bagaimana?"_

Tentu saja Choromatsu langsung menolak hal itu, mengatakan bahwa apa yang baru saja Osomatsu ucapkan tidak akan terjadi, dan dimana pun mereka berada, mereka tetap tidak akan bisa bersama layaknya pasangan normal.

Osomatsu masih menundukkan kepala, tidak bergerak barang sesenti, kedua bahunya bergerak naik turun secara perlahan seiring ia bernapas. Ingin rasanya Choromatsu beranjak ke sisi sang kakak, memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ini hanya lelucon. Tapi tidak, kalau dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu, mungkin dia akan menggagalkan rencana yang sudah lama direncanakannya dan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan yang susah payah ia dapatkan.

Jadi Choromatsu tetap duduk di tempatnya, di hadapan Osomatsu, dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku akan pergi tiga hari lagi."

"Choromatsu, apa tidak ada cara lain?"

Anak ketiga itu membuka mulut, lalu kembali menutupnya, kedua alisnya sedikit tertaut memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Osomatsu, "Kurasa tidak."

Mungkin jika ini adalah sebuah tayangan drama yang semalam ditontonnya, mereka bisa mencari jalan lain, atau mungkin jika Choromatsu tidak terlalu memikirkan norma sosial seperti Osomatsu, keduanya bisa tetap seperti dulu, bahagia hanya dengan hal-hal terbatas yang dapat mereka lakukan.

Kalau benar dunia paralel itu ada, Choromatsu benar-benar ingin melihat dunia dimana dia dan Osomatsu dapat bersama dan tidak ada yang menganggap kebersamaan mereka sebagai sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak pantas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak dapat melepaskanmu, membiarkan kamu pergi begitu saja?" Osomatsu masih keras kepala, dan akan selalu seperti itu, Choromatsu paham sekali.

"Kau _harus_ bisa, Osomatsu- _niisan_ ," ucapnya, "kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau harusnya bisa melepaskanku dan membiarkanku pergi."

Sayangnya ini bukan cerita drama seperti yang dulu Karamatsu mainkan di saat mereka SMA yang berakhir kedua pemain utama dapat bersama dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun ini bukan lakon, ini adalah kenyataan yang menyakitkan—jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada tingkah laku anak kedua dari keluarga Matsuno—membuat akhir bahagia untuk mereka berdua merupakan sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam mimpi di malam hari.

"Apa aku juga tidak bisa ikut bersamamu?" Osomatsu kembali memberi pertanyaan, yang kembali dijawab dengan kata yang sama.

"Tidak."

Osomatsu harus sadar bahwa hari dimana mereka berpisah, dimana salah satu dari mereka pergi pasti akan datang. Dan Choromatsu akan membuatnya kembali mengingat, bahwa bagaimana pun mereka tidak akan bisa bersama selamanya.

Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain. Osomatsu bukan—dan tidak akan pernah menjadi—milik Choromatsu, begitu pula dengan Choromatsu yang tidak akan Osomatsu pernah miliki.

"Kita tidak bisa memiliki akhir _bersama selamanya_ , Osomatsu- _niisan_."

.

.

.

Choromatsu menoleh ke rumahnya, rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan—terutama kenangannya bersama Osomatsu. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah lantai dua, dia yakin Osomatsu sedang menatapnya dari balik jendela, harga diri yang tinggi membuat kakaknya tidak membuka jendela dan melambaikan tangannya atau sekedar menatapnya langsung.

Choromatsu paham sekali, sangat paham.

Dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil.

.

.

.

END


End file.
